


An Offer No One Could Refuse

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Kept Boy [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bottom Michael, Dom/sub, M/M, Robbery, Smut, dom! geoff, sub! Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody fucked with Geoff, top of the local mafia with close ties with politicians in the area, he was a force to be reckoned with. That was until he came home to find not only that his house had been broken in to but, the burglar was still in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer No One Could Refuse

Geoff exits his car that he just parked in his spacious garage, his shiny black car parked amongst the others. He slowly gets out, stretching his muscles from the long drive back after burying the body.  
He could admit it, he killed people for a living, that and trafficking drugs. He was a ring leader, the head of the local mafia and if he had to get his hands dirty for the sake of his group, he’d happily do so.  
That doesn’t meant that the life is lonely, most of the people he worked with had families which was always a soft spot for Geoff, he longed to have a family even though he just used blunt force against the skull of a competitor of his.  
He shakes off the thought and opens the trunk to find the baseball bat he used on the other man, wrapped in two cloth to keep the blood that’s on it from getting on the inside of the car. He slips off his shoes after he closes the trunk and puts it all in the corner of the garage, reminding himself to burn all of it later to get rid of evidence.  
He didn’t have to get rid of evidence if he didn’t want to, he has politicians in his pocket, along with a stock broker and a director, but he considered those two friends above all else. They have someone to go home too even though they are half their age and sometimes make Geoff wonder if they’re even legal, but when Geoff sees them they seem happy and not in desperate need of some sort of escape from Burnie and Joel.  
Joel especially is in love with his arm candy, talking to Geoff a few nights ago after a couple of drinks in his penthouse while Ray was visiting his father and family like he did every Thursday because Joel isn’t a cruel man and isn’t kidnapping the poor kid, he let’s him go out and enjoy his young years which was the opposite of what Geoff would ever suspect and that made the relationship less creepy to him.  
Sometimes he thinks about picking up a little toy boy of his own, wouldn’t be that hard. Lure in one of the younger drug traffickers with promises of money and possibly more drugs to use and they’re sold, but that would be too easy for him, Geoff doesn’t like easy. He wants a challenge and maybe that’s what led him to being alone.  
He goes inside and when he enters, he feel a cool breeze lingering through the house. He turns around to face the front door to find the glass of the front door shattered and the door partially open.  
“Oh fuck!” Geoff growls before storming further into the house, trying to find what has been stolen.  
He stalks into the house, wishing that he had the baseball bat inside and it wasn’t laced in blood or else he’d be bashing some walls right now.  
He stoops for a moment when he hears the scurry of footsteps from under stairs, the weight of the robber making the hardwood floors on the top floor creak, signalling the direction he or she is going.  
Geoff dashes up the spiral staircase, cursing because there are so many steps. When he reaches the top floor he sees someone in the his bedroom, grabbing things off of shelves.  
When Geoff sneaks to his room, trying to be as light on his feet as possible, he peers into the room expecting to find a bulky man with more muscles than Geoff knew existed, instead he finds a fraile, red head with a baggy hoodie that covers his skinny frame, the kid looks like he hasn’t eaten in a long time.  
Geoff backs away from the door and into the hallway, pulling out of his phone to lock down all the door and windows of his house, in case someone is trying to get in while he’s home or trying to get out.  
The young male shrieks in disbelief, realizing how royally screwed he is. Nobody fucks with Geoff Ramsey without facing some consequences but, this time Geoff wasn’t going to murder the robber, he looked desperate and Geoff can relate to desperate.  
He wasn't always the head of the mafia, he was brought into it by the old leader who took Geoff in during Geoff’s early teens when he ran away from home. He never visited his family since, and now he’s the head of the mafia. He was taught in order to gain things you have to lose some, and to be the head of the mob he has to forget about his old life, and that’s just what he did. He remembers starving for food while he lived on the streets so he can put himself in the robbers shoes, but that doesn’t mean that he gets a free pass out of the house.  
He goes down to the basement and grab a shirt from a hamper and a bottle of chloroform from the laundry room, (What can he say, he’s old fashioned), in case of emergencies like this so he can move a body easily and not kill someone all of his floors, even though it’s hardwood he doesn’t want to clean up blood and other matter from the body.  
He pours some of the liquid on to the shirt before putting it back on the shelf, disguising it with laundry detergent. He creeps back upstairs to find the robber in Geoff’s office, trying to find a way out of the window.  
Geoff quickly and quietly makes his way to the room before sneaking up behind the robber and placing the chlorfoam laced t-shirt, making the younger male pass out and relax against Geoff.  
When he pulls the shirt away, he has the younger male in his arms.  
He carried him to his bedroom and cuffs his wrist to the bed as he lays on the soft bed unconscious.  
Geoff gets a good look at him, red hair that is matted and dirty, scrapes and bruises along the male’s pale skin. His lip is split and tempting Geoff to kiss, but he fights back the urges to do so.  
Geoff starts to search for something on the robber and finds a thin wallet that has two bus tokens and an old college I.D.  
“Michael Jones.” Geoff reads aloud before putting the ID back into the wallet and putting the leather wallet on the dark wood night stand.  
“Michael Jones.” Geoff repeats then adds, “You look terrible.”  
Geoff goes downstairs to the lavish kitchen, cleans up a bit before he makes some food for himself and for the robber, he looks like he’ll need something to eat before Geoff questions him.  
He grabs ingredients from the fridge and places them on the counter before he grabs a worn cookbook that his adoptive family always used, he should really visit them sometime, especially his adoptive mother who could never have children and because of that loved Geoff as if he was her own, being the parent that Geoff never had and always wish he could have. She was a fragile woman, but her voice carried and she was as stubborn as a rock, especially when her husband came home and tracked blood all over the house. She was usually the one to teach morals to him while her husband taught him the coldness of being the head of the mob. Compassion and helping those who have nothing to do with the business were her main messages or at least the one’s that Geoff tries to follow. Sure he smashes in windows of people who haven’t paid him back, but he’ll stop his car to make sure a squirrel gets across without getting hit.  
He runs his tattooed fingers through his dark hair before taking off his sweatshirt due to it getting hot in the kitchen with the stove being turned on as he watches the hot dogs cook, sizzling in the frying pan. He leans against the dark counter and lets out a sigh as he rolls his head back, thinking about Michael. Only a floor above him with a beaten face but with kissable lips.  
Geoff shakes his head to get rid of the thought, the kid was a robber, trying to steal stuff from his house. Geoff’s supposed to make people fear him but, seeing the younger male’s face, so young and vulnerable, makes him want to hold him close and feed him till he can’t eat anymore with hopes of helping Michael gain some weight.  
He puts the hot dogs in the buns that are resting on a plate before going back upstairs. He sits by the bed and puts the plate on the nightstand before rubbing Michael’s forehead, seeing the freckles on the younger man’s face. Geoff can imagine how dark they would look when he’s flustered or panting and sweating from rounds and rounds of sex.  
The feeling of his cock now at full attention snaps him back to reality, the reality that he’s a total pervert.  
Geoff pulls out his phone and unlocks the windows from the device but, leaving the door locked, there is no threat now. He gets a text from Burnie saying how Gavin has a friend named Dan who Geoff can meet and see it leads to anything, then attached is a shirtless photo of whom Geoff can only guess is Dan.  
From the looks of it, he’s half Geoff’s age at least and a good build on him but, he looks like he needs someone who could match that build, he looks more of a drug runner than someone who could be with Geoff.  
Geoff rolls his eyes and send a message for Burnie to shut up and he’ll find someone eventually. He continues to go back and forth with Burnie until he hears Michael groaning, and trying to move around.  
The leader looks to michael as his eyes flutter open and makes a groaning noise. He tries to move a bit but fails to do so since he’s arms are tied up. The lack of space to move makes the ginger perks up a bit and asks, “What’s going on? What happened?”  
Geoff gets up from the bed and stands up straight, his face forming into a scowl as he cracks his knuckles.  
Michael’s eyes go wide, feel sinking into them as he bites his bottom lips.  
Geoff can imagine that lip in between his own teeth, biting down hard so the younger male is whimpering and moaning underneath him.  
“What happened? Are you going to kill me?” Michael asks, the fear in his voice extremely noticeable.  
Geoff drops his hands to his sides, his hands clenched tightly in fists and he responds, “Depends if you cooperate or not.”  
Michael nods quickly, not wanting to die.  
“Perfect. Firstly eat up, then we’ll talk.” Geoff instructs before walking over to the nightstand and picking up the plate.  
Michael’s expression relaxes and he asks “Why are you feeding me?”  
Geoff is caught off guard by the question, staying quiet for a moment before looking at Michael and replying with a smart ass remark, “Well, I could just eat it myself and let you sit here and watch me.”  
“I think I like the first offer better,” Michael responds and mumbles, “Dumbass.”  
“Wow, I give you some food and you decide to act like a dick. Maybe I should just kill you.” Geoff offers, arching an eyebrow.  
“No, no, no I’m good dude. I haven’t eaten in a while.” Michael responds quickly.  
Geoff puts the plate on Michael’s chest before picking up the first hot dog and feeds it to Michael who quickly eat is up, followed by the second hot dog.  
“So you haven’t eaten in a while.” Geoff points out as he puts the empty plate on the floor.  
“Yeah.” Michael replies.  
Geoff gets up and asks “Where are you from?”  
“Can I simply say the bad part of town?” Michael asks.  
“Do you know who I am?” Geoff asks, putting his arms behind his back, one of his hands holding his other wrist.  
Michael shakes his head, obviously not knowing who Geoff is.  
“You say you live in the bad part of town? Have you ever seen anyone shoot up heroin or sometimes have the windows to their small shops busted up?” Geoff asks, his voice low and threatening.  
“Yeah, there are drug users and gang wars, so what?” Michael asks.  
Geoff sighs “Sure there are gang wars but, I am part of something much bigger than that, I’m Geoff Ramsey leader of the local mob, and you were in my house stealing my prized items.”  
Michael’s eyes go wide and mutter “Oh fuck.”  
“The name rings a bell I guess.” Geoff comments, forming a smirk on his lips.  
“Yeah, you killed so many people! Why am I alive then? Is it because without your money and your little army you’re fucking powerless?” Michael shouts, the thought of Geoff making him angry.  
“You think you’re such a tough guy, huh? You couldn’t even rob me without me catching you. You’re a shitty bugarler.” Geoff says, his tone laced with poison, only making the smirk still on his face as a slap in the face to Michael.  
“You don’t know shit about that I have to do!” Michael growls.  
Geoff’s smirk fades and he leans over to grabs the gingers freckled jaw and pulls his head closer to Geoff’s.  
“I know more than you’ll ever know. That’s why I’m letting you live because I understand you.” Geoff growls then lets go of Michael’s face causing Michael’s head to fall back onto the soft pillow.  
“Do you really? This house is beautiful and large, I live in a shack with my mom and we can barely afford to feed ourselves. I steal because that’s the only way I can get food in our stomachs and to get her medication!” Michael rants, his eyes swelling up with tears that soon start to leak down his face.  
Geoff looks to Michael and wipes away his tears with his thumb.  
“So you’re looking for money? For you and your mom?”  
“And my brother.” Michael adds in a broken voice.  
Geoff sits on the bed and says in a soft tone as he places his elbows on his knees and laces his fingers together “I remember days like those, except I was alone. I ran away, with nothing more than a backpack full of clothes, five dollars in cash and no hopes. Now, now I’m the leader of the mob, and I have never seen my family since.”  
Michael stays in his place with stunned silence and Geoff looks to him and continues “So you want to help your family?”  
Michael nods his head, noticing how hot Geoff looks under the dim light of the night time, with the moon’s light coming in through the window, showing off his tattoos and comical mustache. This sense of power that engulfs him like fire only adds to how hot he looks to Michael, how the look of power and domination is imbedded with Geoff makes him look hot.  
“Yeah, I want to help them.” Michael nods, his eyes glued to Geoff.  
Geoff looks to Michael, the red haired male getting a better look of Geoff’s face.  
“You’re very adorable, Michael.” Geoff compliments.  
Michael runs his lips across his bottom lip then responds with a simple “Thanks.”  
Of course Michael is slightly afraid of Geoff, even though he finds the tattooed man hot the knowledge of what he’s capable of doing leaves Michel with a mixture of attraction and fear.  
“You know, Mikey. Would you mind if I called you that?” Geoff pauses, waiting for Michael’s response with is a slight shake of his head then continues “We might have a solution to both of our problems.” He can see the fear in Michael’s eyes.  
“Don’t worry, Mikey. I’m not going to rape you, I may be a killer but, I’m not a rapist.” Geoff assures, leaning over and putting his hand on Michael's side.  
A snarky comment burns at the end of Michael’s tongue but, he manages to keep it down.  
“You need cash that won’t end you up being tied to the bed, and I’m very lonely. I need someone to keep me company, the sex is optional but, you will be required to come to fancy dinners and occasionally go on dates with me. You can stay with your family or stay here with me, I’ll do anything to keep your family alive and well.” Geoff explains, the hand placed on the gingers side slipping up to his freckled neck.  
“What?” Michael asks, not believing in what he just heard.  
“I mean it, Mikey. Maybe the sex is a little less than optional but, if you say no I’ll leave you alone. I think you’re beautiful, Mikey. I want to see and learn more about you, I want to see how those red curls look under the shower head if we shower together or that freckled face red with embarrassment or lust, I want to make you moan.” Geoff agrees.  
Michael feels a shudder go through him, Geoff’s words drenched in lust and making the ginger want Geoff to make him feel those ways.  
“Will you accept, because if not I don’t know what I’ll do to you.” Geoff asks.  
Michael nods “Sure but, do you seriously want to do all that stuff or make me feel all those things.”  
“Yeah.” Geoff replies before climbing onto the bed and uncuffing Michael, the ginger getting a good whiff of Geoff, the faint smell of cologne mixed with sweat, blood and cooked hot dogs.  
“I could be underage you know.” Michael points out.  
“You have a college I.D that expired last year, unless you’re some kind of boy genius you’re legal.”  
“Aren’t you going to ask how old I am?” Michael asks as he rubs his sore wrists “It’s only polite.”  
“if you haven’t noticed, I’m not polite.” Geoff points out, before he moves down to be leveled with Michael.  
Geoff’s warm breath tickles against Michael’s freckled face. Michael feels his arms wrap around the tattooed man’s shirt covered back, pulling him closer to the younger male.  
“You’re really adorable up close.”  
“You make me sound like a little kid.” Michael arges.  
Before he could say anything else Michael finds his lips pressed against Geoff’s own, the chapped and bitten lips against his own as Geoff’s arms start to feel him up, making the male beneath him shiver in delight.  
“Well, what are you? Eighteen, nineteen?” Geoff asks after he parts the kiss, his face still close to Michael’s.  
“I’m about to turn twenty.” Michael responds.  
Geoff’s lips moves to Michael’s neck and the younger male moan, feeling shivers run through his body at a hundred miles per hour. Geoff’s tattooed arms, keep close to Michael’s sides, his thumbs rubbing small circles on Michael's middle, just past his hips.  
“So you are legal then.” Geoff mumbles against the skin of Michael’s neck, deep red from being all flustered, Geoff has hopes of making the skin more red.  
“Yeah, you got me, boss.” Michael says.  
Geoff perks up and asks ‘What did you just call me?”  
“Boss.” Michael responds, arching an eyebrow.  
“I like that.” Geoff smirks, Michael feeling it against his skin.  
Michael responds “You pervert.”  
Geoff licks a stripe on Michael’s flustered skin, making Michael grip Geoff’s dark hair. geoff sucvks on the skin which drives Michael crazy and squirm a little bit but Geoff quickly moves his hands from Michael’s sides one hand finds itself in Michael’s thick curls and the other is rested against Michael’s middle.  
“Do you want this, Mikey?” Geoff asks, his voice a low purr.  
Michael nods and the hard cock in his pants only adds to the point. Geoff tightens his grip on Michael's curls, making the ginger hair man moan, loving the feeling of geoff being rough.  
“You like this, Mikey?” Geoff asks, with a smirk.  
Michael slightly nods, not wanting to get it hair pulled out.  
“Mikey, you have to use your words.” Geoff purrs.  
“I like it, Boss. I like it so much, I..I..” He trails off as Geoff sucks another love bite onto the younger male’s neck, marking it with dark red bruises that the tattooed man is for sure will be there for a long time. The idea makes Geoff’s cock twitch, the idea of possession, making Michael his in every single way, having the younger male buried in the sheets as Geoff pounded him, leaving hickeys all over his neck, leaving them in places that it’ll be next to impossible to cover up so he’ll have to do his day to day business with all eyes on his large hickeys that range from fresh dark reds to fading yellows.  
Michael moves his leg where Geoff’s harden jean covered cock is, brushing against it, making Geoff moans loudly, causing the ginger perk up.  
‘What’s wrong?” Michael asks.  
“Nothing, Mikey. You just made me feel good, now how about I make you feel good.”  
“You’re already doing that.” Michael chuckles breathlessly, feeling Geoff’s hands all over him.  
“Well, I know how to make you feel much better than I am already.” Geoff says, before placing another love bite on the ginger neck, closer to the males jaw and with his breath against the bottom of Michael’s jaw, the younger male can’t help but giggle.  
‘Are you ticklish, Mikey?” Geoff asks as he pulls away from his lover’s neck.  
Michael sheepishly nods “Only around my jaw and my sides.”  
“You’re like a little kid.” Geoff chuckles.  
Michael stick his tongue out at him and Geoff only moves up and presses a hard kiss on Michael’s lip, both of them knowing that their lips will be puffy and red from all of the kisses.  
Geoff pulls away soon after and starts to undo Michael’s jeans and with his help he manages to both the ginger’s boxers and jeans off, leaving his bottom half completely naked and exposed to Geoff.  
Geoff crawls down to the ginger’s attentive cock, precum pearling at the tip and Geoff swipes his tongue along it, lapping up the clear and salty precum.  
Michael makes a sharp yelping noise as he hips jerk at the sudden contact of Geoff’s tongue against his cock.  
“You’re so hot.” Geoff drawls out.  
“T..T..Thanks.” Michael moans, gripping the sheets.  
Geoff’s mouth covers most of Michael’s cock and what he can’t take in his mouth he wrap his hand around and pumps it.  
Michael lets out a slew of curses, mixed in with moans that bounce off the walls of the room.  
“Maybe I should teach you how to not swear.” Geoff chuckles, taking his mouth off of Michael’s cock for a moment.  
“Whatever you say, boss.” Michael moans as Geoff’s mouth goes back to his cock, the tattooed man flicking his tongue across the head.  
Geoff continues to suck Michael's cock, feeling the younger male twitch and moan. Michael's eyes are closed and his expression full of lust, with his mouth slightly open and slumped against the bed, only tensing up when he twitches.  
Geoff’s tongue lazily licks up the side of Michael’s cock, flicking his tongue across the head when he reaches it, making the ginger haired man moan and whine out “Geoff!”  
Geoff pulls away from Michael’s cock, looking up at Michael and asks “Yes?”  
“You’re such a tease.” Michael replies.  
Geoff crawls back up to his lover, his leg brushing against Michael’s exposed cock which makes a moan pour out of the younger male’s puffy lips.  
“Geoff, you fucking tease.” Michael groans.  
Geoff puts a hand on Michael’s soft jaw and asks “Really, I’m a tease? Well, what would you want me to do you otherwise? What does my Mikey want, what will make you cum?”  
“Fucking me.” Michael replies harshly, wanting to feel Geoff’s cock inside of him.  
“Have you ever had sex before?”  
Michael replies “Not butt sex if that’s what you’re asking, if you want a report of my sexual health, I’ll give it to you; I had sex with one person a long time ago and I was a top. I haven’t had sex since unless it’s with my goddamn hand.”  
“A simple no would’ve been nice, at least I know you’re clean.”  
“Are you clean?” Michael asks.  
Geoff arches an eyebrow and asks “What part of lonely did you not understand?”  
“I meant before.” Michael replies.  
Geoff repeats “What part of lonely did you not understand?”  
Michael asks “We’re you always lonely.”  
“Yeah, it’s a lonely job.” Geoff replies, as he kissing Michael’s cheek down to his jaw.  
“Well now you can be less lonley, only if you fuck me.” Michael assures, giving Geoff a smile.  
Geoff mocks a sigh and replies “You’re so pushy.”  
“I wasn’t that one who drugged me.” Michael points out.  
Geoff sits up and holds his hands up in defense “I could’ve shot you.”  
Michael says “Thanks for not shooting me, now can you please fuck me.”  
Geoff kisses Michael’s face some more, feeling up Michael’s shirt covered chest before taking off the shirt and tossing it on the floor of the bedroom. Soon Geoff’s shirt is on the floor by Michael’s and following soon after Geoff’s pants and boxers briefs.  
The two lay on the bed, making out, Michael’s hands gliding across every inch of skin on Geoff’s back, feeling the tone muscles of the older man’s back.  
“Look at you.” Geoff purrs.  
“I should be saying that, you look amazing and just, wow.” Michael replies, his fingernails grazing along Geoff’s back, drawing red lines in his skin.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Geoff asks.  
“I’m positive, Boss. For fuck sake you already sucked my dick and I haven’t fucking backed out yet, I want you to fuck me.” Michael replies, sounding frustrated.  
Geoff smirks and climbs on top of Michael, straddling his waist then asks “Aside from the obvious hard on, how badly do you want this?”  
“Aside from me wanting to kill you because you're being such a tease. I want fit really fucking badly.” Michael replies, mocking Geoff.  
“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. If you’re going to be a little brat about it, I won’t give it to you.” Geoff points out, tapping Michael on the nose.  
Michael bites back any other snide comments towards Geoff and his foreplay.  
“Much better.” Geoff smiles as he rubs his hands down Michael’s chest, getting a feel of the younger male’s ribs, making a note to make something better than two hot dogs for him.  
Michael puts his hands behind the pillow that he’s resting his head on.  
“Look at you, do you even get sunlight?” Geoff asks with a chuckle.  
“Well, my line of work is mostly at night.” Michael replies.  
Geoff says “Thank God, you’re getting a new job.”  
Michael rolls his eyes and geoff presses a quick kiss on the paler man's jaw.  
“Let’s get this party started then.” Geoff smirks.  
‘Oh, thank fucking God!” Michael groans.  
Geoff gestures for Michael to flip onto his back after the tattooed man gets off of him and off the bed to find a bottle of lube he remembered having tucked away somewhere. As he walks to his massive closet he can feel Michael’s brown eyes staring at his ass.  
“You know, Mikey maybe you should just take a picture.” Geoff chuckles as he opens the closet door.  
“I’m not looking at your ass.”  
“You’re such a bad liar.” Geoff chuckles as he moves a small box to the side and finds the bottle.  
Michael looks at the head board as Geoff walks back to him and starts to place small kisses, followed by small nips on Michael’s pale skin.  
“You’re warm.”  
“Is that a bad thing?” Michael asks.  
Geoff’s tattooed fingers draw lazy circles in Michael’s skin, making the younger male shudder. He take his fingers away and starts to prep himself, using his other hand to rub small circles with his thumb on Michael’s tight hole.  
“Mikey, you're going to have to relax, it’ll only hurt for a moment.”  
Michael nods and relaxes a bit but, soon tenses up when he feels the cool lube on his hole but, Geoff’s dry hand that was at Michael’s hole is now rubbing the lad’s pale back.  
Geoff starts to pump in and out of Michael’s hole with two of his fingers, making the younger male moan.  
“Do you like this? being bent over and fucked by a mobster?” Geoff asks, the last part coming out by accident.  
Michael’s response is anything but expected, geoff expected Michael to be freaked out by those hard words but, instead Michael nods “Yeah, Boss.”  
“My good, boy. You’re my boy now, I hope to have you bent over every single night. Hear you moaning my name like echos in the hallway, I want to fuck you every pieces of furniture in this house, I want you every day to go out and do what you need to do while having dark hickeys on your neck. I have some friends who have boys around your age and when you see them I Want them to know that I fucked you only a few hours before. I want you to ree of sex and lust.”  
Michael moans at the ideas, the thought of being used by someone with so much power, lusting after the younger male turned him on so much. The idea of everyone knowing what geoff does to him behind closed doors, how the smell will linger on him the way cigarette smoke does.  
“Good, Mikey. Good boy.” Geoff growls before pulling out his fingers and soon replacing it with his cock which is larger than two tattooed fingers. Either way Michael find himself on cloud nine, loving the feeling of Geoff inside of him, slowly rocking his hips making Michael crave more because he can feel every little movement Geoff makes from how deep he’s going or him twitching inside of the red head.  
“You little thief, I should just pull out right now and leave you here to deal with your hard on by yourself, would you want that?” Geoff asks, his voice low and threatening, this only leaves shivers running down Michael’s pale body.  
Geoff starts to move faster, making Michael claw at the sheets, not caring if they rip underneath his grip and throws his head back and moaning loudly and begging for more.  
“It’s always more with you, isn’t it. You look cock whore, I bet you I could give you to my men at one of the whore houses and you’d be fucking content. You’d be so happy about having your mouth and ass filled with thick cocks. You don’t care who fucks up, I should tell everyone that you’re always open for business and they could take you to a little back room and fuck you dry, or they could just fuck you out in public. You’d get off on that wouldn’t you?” Geoff asks.  
In any other situation Michael would be offended and fight back but, the feeling of Geoff’s cock in his ass makes him feel light headed and filling him with lust and warmth that he’s never been able to find anywhere else or with anyone else if he looked.  
“I could probably hook you onto some drugs and be a pimp on the side, imagine how people would pay to fuck a fiery redhead who had very little patience. I could only imagine how your face would look covered in different people’s come, you’d leave it on your face because you’re a little slut like that.” Geoff growls.  
Michael knows that he isn’t actually going to do that, he knows from the looks of things that Geoff is possessive and would never share Michael, let alone hook the red head on drugs.  
“No, Geoff. I only want to be yours.” He moans.  
Geoff’s fingers on Michael’s skin feel like fire scorching his skin. His pace grows faster, Michael moaning and slumping his head onto the soft mattress, letting Geoff fuck him.  
Michael doesn’t know how Geoff did it but, he angled himself to hit Michael’s sweet spot perfectly, like he hit the bullseye on a target, a bulls eye that sends Michael into a flurry of ‘fucks’ and loud moans, which make Geoff glad that he lives where neighbours live far apart from each other.  
Geoff feels his thrusts became more erratic and faster as Michael tightens around him. As he thrusts he can hear Michael yelling and moaning, knowing fully well that his voice will be shot in the morning.  
The feeling of Michael tight around him, makes Geoff’s mind go blurry and feel this overwhelming sense to fuck Michael into the mattress.  
To make his Mikey not be able to walk for a week and not being able to talk for just a long, having bruises all over Michael’s pale body since he pale skin will make dark marks that he puts on him all the more noticeable.  
“You’re so hot, Mikey. Scream my name, baby!” Geoff growls, feeling his nails dig into Michael’s pale skin.  
Michael yelps at the bruising marks but relaxes at starts to imagine what they will look like in the morning, if Geoff doesn’t fuck him to death.  
“Are you close, Mikey?” Geoff asks.  
Michael nods his head, for a moment keeping quiet before Geoff rams into his sweet spot one more time.  
“Come for me, Mikey.” Geoff says quietly befpre he rams his ock against Michael’s prostae which sends the ginger crying out as pleasure rips through his body like a bullet.  
MIchael slumps onto the bed, surprised by not falling into a mess of his own come, realizing that he masterbated a lot this morning and there was nothing else left to come out.  
“Oh, Mikey, I’m going to come soon.” Geoff growls.  
He feels the heat blurring his mind to his toes as he keeps thrusting inside of his boy.  
“Come, Geoff. I want to feel it inside of me.” Michael whimpers, his voice hoarse.  
“I bet you’d love the feel of it dribbling out afterwards and making your thighs all sticky with my come. I want to see that happen to you, baby.”  
The term “baby” disgusts Michael, after being called it a few times before but, in his current flustered, lust filled state he doesn’t give ashit what Geoff calls him, he could call him a different guys name and the younger male wouldn’t give a flying fuck.  
With a few more thrusts Geoff comes inside of Michael, making his ass hole feel wet and sticky and when he stops, he stays there with his cock still in Michael’s ass, panting and letting his mind clear a little bit.  
“Boss?” Michael asks.  
“I’m alright, baby. You just blew my fucking mind.” Geoff says, chuckling lazily.  
“Good.” Michael simply says, his voice low and sultry.  
Geoff kisses up Michael’s sweat drench skin, feeling the wetness cover his bearded face but, he doesn’t mind, all he cares about is getting as many love bites on the younger male’s pale back before he possibly has a heart attack from all the blood pumping through him. His heart racing like a horse.  
When he feels pleased with the blossoming bruises along Michael’s back he pulls out and slumps onto the bed, kicking off any covers near by and grabs the tissue box from the other night stand and starts to clean off his cock.  
“Want some?” Geoff asks, handing the tissue box to Michael.  
Michael shakes his head and replies “It feels good.” before taking off his glasses and placing them on the night stand.  
“You’re really dirty.” Geoff chuckles, throwing the used tissues into the trashbin.  
Michael sticks his tongue out at Geoff as he snuggles on the bed, feeling Geoff’s come start to dribble out of him and coats the bottom of his ass the start of the back of his thighs.  
Geoff looks to Michael and smile, admiring his red cheeks and messy red hair, he looks exhausted and sweaty.  
The older man pulls Michael closer, taking in the smell of the younger male and feeling his racing heart against his chest. Michael cuddles up beside Geoff and the tattooed man runs his fingers through the curly red hair on Michael’s head, taking out any knots that are in the unruly curls.  
“Hey, Geoff.” Michael says.  
“Yeah, kid.” Geoff responds, his voice low and soothing  
Michael looks to him and explains “Remember how you said that you’d do anything to make sure that my family and I are okay while I’m your boy, could I possible go back to school. I couldn't afford to take another year so I had to stop going.”  
“Of course, Mikey. We could easily arrange that, of course. You should go to school, that shit is important.” Geoff replies, watching a smile grow on Michael’s face.  
“Thank you.” Michael says happily, squeezing Geoff and nuzzling against his chest.  
Geoff chuckles and puts a hand on Michael’s shoulder so he’ll loosen his grip.  
“I could get use to being your boy.” Michael smiles, snuggling against Geoff’s tattooed chest.  
“Don’t become a little brat, Michael. I know you’re absolutely adorable and great in bed but, that doesn’t mean you get away with shit. I will do anything to help you go to school and help with your mother’s medication, and make sure that nobody shoots up you up, even if that means I have to keep you here, but don’t be a little brat because I’ll punish you.”  
“Oh, I’m shaking in my pants.” Michael chuckles.  
“I’ll punish you, Mikey. I’ll find ways.” Geoff purrs, which makes Michael shudder.  
Michael combs his fingers through Geoff’s dark hair and assures “Don’t worry, I won’t be a little bitch about this. The fact that the big, head mobster didn’t kill me gives me every reason not be a little brat.”  
“Good.” Geoff breaths out, feeling tired.  
“Thanks for not killing me, Boss.” Michael yawns.  
Geoff chuckles sleepily “Really? You’re thanking me for that? Not the sex we just had?”  
“That too but, I thought I was going to be a goner for a second after you drugged me.” Michael points out, lazily tracing his fingers along Geoff’s tattoos.  
“You make that sound worse than what it actually was.” Geoff argues, his voice still low and tired.  
“It was really bad..” Michael points out.  
“I just didn’t want you to stab me.” Geoff defends.  
Michael leans up for a small kiss then replies “Whatever you say.”  
Geoff rubs small circles on Michael’s ribs, looking at Michael with drowsy eyes, his attention mostly at the bruises blooming on Michael’s neck. Geoff feels like he needs to protect Michael, make sure he doesn’t get shot up for being with the mobster, he feels like every night he needs to curl the ginger into his arms and hold him close till they wake up the next morning. Michael may have not stolen anything tonight but, there is one thing that he stole and that’s Geoff’s heart and Geoff doesn’t mind if Michael doesn’t give it back.


End file.
